


A Welcome Surprise

by runningonriver



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human!Bill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: Dipper just wanted to study the journal while Mable was out with Candy and Grenda. Bill has other plans for his little Pinetree.Billdip





	A Welcome Surprise

They are aged up in this Dipper is 16 here 

Narrator POV:

It was an ordinary summer day, well as normal as can be expected in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper sat alone on his bed in the attic, studying the journal that he had discovered on his first day in the mysterious town. Mable had left some time ago with Candy and Grenda to do some girl things and left the boy alone with his thoughts. He flipped through the pages, reading over the familiar words that had saved his sister and himself on various occasions.

As his mind absorbed the information that the book held, Dipper failed to notice as the color slowly faded from the room, leaving the world in dismal grey. He remained oblivious to the change until a familiar voice broke the silence that surrounded him.

"What's up Pinetree?" Came the cheerful inquiry of the demon whom he knew so well.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled when he was finally pulled from his thoughts. "What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

As he looked up from the journal he was shocked to see that the familiar triangle was nowhere to be found. Instead in his place was a pale boy with blonde hair which was black at the roots. He seemed to be around the same age as Dipper and wore a yellow waistcoat over a black button up and black dress pants. On his hands he wore black leather gloves and a golden ring engraved with a triangle. His hair hug down into his face low enough to almost completely cover his left eye, which Dipper could see was covered with a black eyepatch with a triangle in the center. His teeth were perfectly white and the visible eye was a golden color that was stunning against his ghostly skin tone. 

"Oh, can't I just visit my favorite mortal once in a while?" The boy replied to Dipper's question.

"What! Whose body is that?" Dipper yelled once he had processed that this was, in fact, Bill.

At the boy's harsh reaction Bill let out a quiet sigh and responded, "Its mine. Nice isn't it. Took me almost three decades to get right, but I'd say it was worth the wait."

Bill let out a soft chuckle at the face Dipper made at that statement.

Dipper POV:

Wow. That was the only thought that came to my mind as I studied the boy that stood in front of me. If someone had told me before now that Bill would be standing in my room with a body of his own I would have told them they were crazy. If they had told me how attractive he would be I would have referred them to a mental institution. But here I am staring at the most handsome man I had ever seen.

As he stepped closer to me I felt my heart speed up.

Bill POV:

I could feel the way Dipper's heart raced as I moved towards him. I knew the way he felt towards me in this form. But I also knew that these feelings did not exist for this body alone. He had had strong feelings for me since the day we had met, and I for him, he just didn't fully understand what these feelings had meant back then. 

I waited until we were nearly touching before I spoke.

"Do you like it?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Huh?" He stuttered out, heart pounding at the proximity of our bodies.

"My body. Do you like it?" I repeated my question if only to hear him say it himself.

"Oh..." he paused, "Yeah I guess so." He admitted finally.

I smiled at knowing he had just admitted that he liked my body.

Dipper POV:

He smiled at me. Bill just smiled at me. I don't know why but that sent a wave of heat to my, already red, face. 

He seemed to notice this and I looked down trying to hide the incriminating blush from his view. 

Bill POV:

I smiled again as he tried to hide his face from me, before reaching down and gently tilting his face back up towards me.

"Don't you hide from me, Pinetree." I told him stroking my hand over his jawline.

He finally met my eyes- well eye. As our gazes met and I slowly leaned down to meet his lips with my own. Once our mouths met I felt electricity running through my body. After a moment of nothing he finally moved his lips against my own and I pushed closer to him. I felt him reach up and wrap one arm around my neck, the other moving to tangle its fingers in my hair. I gently bit at his bottom lip asking for permission which a moment later was granted. I slid my tongue passed his lips and began carefully exploring his mouth. 

We continued like this for a moment later before we were forced to break apart for air. As we caught our breath, foreheads pressed together.

"So... that was..." Dipper hesitated before continuing, "Nice." He finally decided.

"Yeah." I agreed with him.

"You wanna do it again?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." I replied before sealing our mouths together once again.

The End


End file.
